


Half

by Maikanna



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Brotp, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikanna/pseuds/Maikanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt by vanishing_time : "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed ?" After a hard day at the hospital and an unsuccessful attempt at getting drunk, House makes a surprising discovery on the back of his couch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you vanishing_time for the prompt ! If you'd like to submit a prompt to me, you can send me an ask on my Tumblr (maikanna . tumblr . com !)
> 
> Enjoy !

He’s drunk, but not as drunk as he should be after such a bad day. The patient is dead, they could have saved her, but they didn’t because of  _him_. Feelings are dumb, and he doesn’t feel the feelings when he’s drunk, so he has to get drunk. The first bar he tried was too cramped, so he changed for another, which was not too silent, so he gave up and came home only half drunk. With only half the feelings. It’s still too much. But he has whiskey at home, too. 

He grabs the amber bottle and falls down on the couch with a groan. It’s already half empty. Not enough to make up for his half-drunkness and his half-feelings. Maybe he’s only half a doctor today. He sorts of wants to throw up. He gulps down another mouthful of liquid and spills some on his t-shirt. He forgot to turn the TV on. Drinking in front of the TV can still pass as recreational drinking. Without the moving images and the stupid commercials, it’s just getting drunk like a loser. The TV screen reflects his own image and now he has to look at himself in all his drunken glory. He closes his eyes and drops his head on the back of the couch.

Something is wrong. There is a  _bra_  on the back on his couch. In fact, there is a bra, a shirt and pants, all more or less neatly folded, on the back of his couch.

His first instinct is to think of Cuddy. Maybe she would have come here to scold him and would have suddenly feel the need to undress herself?

He frowns. Even in his state he knows it’s not possible. He looks at the shirt and the color seems familiar.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he calls from the couch.

“I sleep in my panties” comes the only response.

“Alright then” he says after a pause, as if that explained anything.

He doesn’t want to drink anymore. He wants to crash on his pillow and disappear for a while but above all he doesn’t want to think about the cute lesbian that had died today because he was busy pranking Wilson. How the girl had bonded with Thirteen and how she had died in a lot of pain. He doesn’t want think about that at all.

“Are you going to stay? Because I don’t have another bed.”

“You have a couch!” 

“What I also have, is a bad leg.”

No answer this time.

He stands up painfully and limps to the bedroom. Thirteen is facing the other side, her back turned to him, and he takes it as an invitation. He flops down on the bed, making sure to leave space between them. It’s been a while since he’s had to share a bed with someone. He’s not used to sleeping on only one half of it. 

“If you touch me, you’re dead.” She says. He can hear the remaining sobs in her voice, and the stuffy nose, and the wet eyelashes. He wishes he had stayed in the living room where he couldn’t hear all that.

“Yeah, right. If  _you_  touch me, you’re dead. That’s sexual harassment, by the way.”

She snorts a little and he congratulate himself for the small victory. He searches for things to say, but his brain rattles like an old box of nails.  _Wilson_  does this part, usually. The talking about your feelings stuff. House doesn’t know where to start.

“I don’t want to talk about it, House. I just need sleep.”

“Thank good Lord.”

He turns the light off and falls asleep immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated ! Have a nice day !


End file.
